1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard switch, and more particularly to an ultra-thin keyboard switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A keyboard switch is applied to and mounted on a switch of a keyboard. The keyboard switch comprises a base, an upper cover, a static contact plate, a movable contact plate, and a button. The upper cover and the base jointly define an accommodation cavity therebetween. The static contact plate, the movable contact plate, and the button are disposed in the accommodation cavity. One end of the button is exposed out of the accommodation cavity. By pressing the button, the button can be moved up and down, and then the button is to act on the movable contact plate, rendering the movable contact plate and the static contact plate to be connected or disconnected.
The aforesaid keyboard switch provides the user to disconnect or connect the static contact plate with the movable contact plate. However, when in use, the structure itself and function still have some drawbacks. The existing keyboard switch is unable to achieve the best use effect and work efficiency when in use. The button of the existing keyboard switch is in the form of a guide post, so the whole product is thick. The button is mounted at the center of the bottom of the keyboard cap. When the user's finger presses one side edge of the keyboard, the button cannot be pressed down stably to connect the static contact plate with the movable contact plate. It is inconvenient for use. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.